


Eyes Bright, Skin Umblemished(Use Makeup To Cover Up The Bruises)

by redhairgreeneyes (orphan_account)



Series: Everyone Thinks We’re Perfect (Please Don’t Let Them Look Through The Curtains) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redhairgreeneyes
Summary: This is not long after Legs Crossed, Shoulders Back(Don’t Let Them See the Scars On Your Back) so they are in the 13, 14 range.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Cassandra Cain, Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Everyone Thinks We’re Perfect (Please Don’t Let Them Look Through The Curtains) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557340
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Eyes Bright, Skin Umblemished(Use Makeup To Cover Up The Bruises)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not long after Legs Crossed, Shoulders Back(Don’t Let Them See the Scars On Your Back) so they are in the 13, 14 range.

They call us perfect little children( ~~ _A little too perfect_~~ )

Such bright eyes( ~~ _Such Clear Skin_~~ )

Use concealer to cover up bruises( ~~ _Use practice to hide the pain_~~ )

Lie( ~~ _Deflect_~~ )

Hide( ~~ _Protect_~~ )

Wear a Smile( ~~ _Legs Crossed, Shoulders Back_~~ )

Talk Less( ~~ _Talk More_~~ )

Be more like you sister( ~~ _Be more like your brother_~~ )

He’s preparing me for the world( ~~ _He’s preparing me for the world_~~ )

He’s family( ~~ _He’s family_~~ )

If he didn’t do this I would be dead( ~~ _If he didn’t do this I would be dead_~~ )

This is normal( ~~ _This is normal_~~ )

All families give each other bruises( ~~ _All families give each other bruises_~~ )

Because if this isn’t normal( ~~ _Because if this isn’t normal_~~ )

What have I done to deserve it?( ~~ _What have I done to deserve it?_~~ )

I am the son of Bruce Wayne( ~~ _I am the daughter of Bruce Wayne_~~ )

Make Sure to have Eyes Bright, Skin Unblemished( ~~ _Make Sure to have Eyes Bright, Skin Unblemished_~~ )

Use Makeup to Cover Up the Bruises( ~~ _Use Makeup to Cover Up the Bruises_~~ )


End file.
